


Che ti ridi?

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scenes, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Nuova versione del primo incontro tra Hannibal e Will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La serie prevede brevi o meno brevi fanfic su scene estrapolate dalle tre stagioni e modificate a piacimento.  
> Questa è una versione del primo incontro tra Will e Hannibal con un approccio più deciso da parte del dottore. Ho notato che concordiamo un po’ tutte sul fatto che Hannibal si sarebbe dovuto dichiarare lì e subito, almeno Will ci avrebbe messo meno di tre stagioni per farsene una ragione.  
> Il titolo è ispirato alla stessa domanda che Will pone ad Hannibal in macchina qualche tempo prima che tutto diventi un bagno di sangue come al solito.
> 
> Dedico questa breve storia a Matilda per il suo supporto e per la sua arte.  
> Ho voluto ricambiare nell’unico modo che mi riesce. Spero il pezzo ti faccia sorridere. Grazie ancora di cuore.
> 
> Chi vuole venire a trovarmi  
> [ON TUMBLR](http://he-s-dead-jim.tumblr.com)  
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

L’uomo elegante che gli era stato presentato come il dottor Hannibal Lecter passeggiava per l’ufficio di Jack con le mani in tasca. Si fermò alla parete, incuriosito dalle foto delle giovani vittime, e Will ne approfittò per dargli una fugace occhiata.

L’ammirazione che nutriva per le persone come il dottore era atavica; le persone che stringevano la mano con gesto fermo, risoluto, che salutavano con un sorriso, che rispondevano _con piacere!_ quando chiedevi loro se desideravano una tazza di caffè.

Tutte quelle persone che non erano come Will stesso e cioè un coacervo di problematiche che nel sociale diventavano quasi imbarazzanti.

Il dottore si intrufolò in uno scambio di battute tra lui e Jack e a Will parve un tentativo estremo di attaccare bottone con lui.

In una maniera alquanto esplicita, poi, con sotto scritto a chiare lettere _momento di esame psicanalitico per Will Graham_.

L’uomo non era lì per caso, l’aveva chiamato Jack, e sempre non a caso era un dottore; il suo compito…intrufolarsi in quella strana testa di Will.

Peccato, perché l’uomo era affascinante e a Will non sarebbe dispiaciuto conoscerlo meglio.

Era così…luminoso. Rispetto a lui.

Biondo, vestito con colori chiari anche se non sgargianti.

Eppure brillava.

E sorrideva.

A Will capitava di rado di vedere persone sorridergli; immaginava fosse per la mancanza di un’atmosfera gioviale ad attorniarlo.

Invece il dottore gli sorrideva in continuazione.

Will non lo guardò negli occhi, non si azzardò. Era imbarazzato e a disagio.

L’uomo gli fece notare questa sua incapacità e Will si sentì ancora più imbarazzato, tanto da defilarsi. Con la scusa di una sua imminente lezione, quella che avrebbe dovuto tenere un’ora dopo.

Il dottore metteva Will in soggezione; lo guardava con un’espressione famelica. All’improvviso Will si era sentito come qualcosa di buono da mangiare.

 

* * *

 

La porta del bagno si aprì.

Will tenne le mani sotto il getto del lavandino per non dover salutare chiunque fosse appena entrato.

“Will…giusto?”

Quell’accento, quella voce.

Will fece un cenno col capo verso il luminoso dottore certificando la sua presenza. Tanto gli concesse.

Nervoso, Will era nervoso. Scosse le mani dall’acqua in eccesso.

“Non era mia intenzione metterti in difficoltà, Will,” disse in tono gentile il dottore.

“Nessuna difficoltà,” mentì Will, “Non ho difficoltà a non rivolgerle la parola. Non devo fare molto altro per non subire la sua psicanalisi.”

Will si asciugò dandogli le spalle. Tutto, pur di non guardarlo. E sapeva che questo avrebbe detto di lui molto più di ore e ore di terapia.

“Mi sono lasciato convincere da Jack ad incontrarti senza preavviso,” continuò il dottore, dando l’impressione di non aver colto l’irritazione palesata da Will. “Ma ora che ti ho conosciuto posso dire che è stato l’approccio sbagliato. Me ne rammarico.”

Il dottore gli si mise di fronte e tentò un ennesimo sorriso. Will lo intravide sorvolandolo con un’occhiata.

“C’è speranza che si possa ricominciare da capo, tra noi? Senza Jack ad aleggiare opprimente?”

“Non. Ho. Bisogno. Di. Terapia,” scandì Will.

“Potrei obiettare che è ciò che direbbe proprio chi ne ha bisogno.”

“Potrebbe, faccia come crede.”

Will imboccò la porta, ma fu trattenuto per un braccio. Essere toccato era una cosa che di solito lo mandava su tutte le furie.

Di solito.

“Mi scuserò tutte le volte che ci vedremo, se può servire,” promise il dottore.

“Le volte sono già tutte esaurite, buona giornata dottor Lecter.”

Il disagio che Will provava al cospetto dell’uomo era annichilente; non solo non riusciva a guardarlo fisso negli occhi, ma anche contemplarne il viso risultava complicato.

Quegli zigomi pronunciati, le sopracciglia così chiare da sembrare inesistenti, che gli conferivano un’immagine truce in netto contrasto con la voce pacifica e bonaria. L’accento straniero marcato ormai impossibile da correggere…

Will terminò la lezione in sospeso tra gli argomenti trattati e le considerazioni sulla sua nuova conoscenza. Era come se il suo cervello gli stesse facendo presente che chi rimaneva impresso in quel modo non doveva essere liquidato tanto facilmente.

Gli studenti sciamarono fuori dall’aula. Tutti tranne uno che rimase seduto nella fila più in alto, da solo.

Will recuperò la sua borsa, la giacca e camminò verso l’uscita. Se lo studente avesse avuto qualcosa da chiedergli l’avrebbe già fatto…

Non era uno studente.

Will si fermò con il mento per aria a guardare in direzione del dottore, ancora accomodato al suo posto.

Sempre guardando in su, Will si tolse gli occhiali, sospirò e si grattò la fronte. “Ha intenzione di rimanere lì fino alla mia prossima lezione?” lo apostrofò.

“Ad essere onesto contavo di uscire prima che tu mi vedessi, non ti sto pedinando, davvero.”

“Un buon modo per confermarlo. Cos’è, è sgattaiolato dentro mentre ero voltato?” replicò Will.

“A mia discolpa posso dire che ero davvero interessato alla lezione. Non mi capita tutti i giorni di poter ascoltare un esperto profiler parlare di psicologia criminale.”

Will allargò le braccia. “Beh, le lezioni sono aperte… Immagino a chiunque riesca a convincere Jack ad assistervi.”

“No, non voglio irritarti più di quanto già fatto. Giuro che questo scambio di battute non era previsto.”

“Dicevo sul serio,” aggiunse subito Will, “Le lezioni sono aperte. Può assistere, se vuole, non mi dà fastidio.”

All’improvviso Will dichiarò di vitale importanza non rinunciare del tutto alla possibilità di conoscere l’uomo a cui aveva pensato nelle ultime ore.

“Oh,” il dottore sembrò colpito dal cambio di atteggiamento, ma sembrò anche…deliziato? Il viso si distese in un ampio sorriso. Di nuovo. Quanto sorrideva?

“Temo però che Jack non desisterà dal suo intento di trovare qualcuno che ti analizzi,” lo avvertì l’uomo.

Will scrollò le spalle. “Allora lei faccia in modo di fargli sapere che la sua analisi prosegue.”

Will uscì trascinandosi dietro l’ennesimo, bellissimo, sorriso.

Che era diventato bellissimo non sapeva bene quando negli ultimi cinque minuti.

Mentre usciva dall’Accademia sorrise lui stesso.

 

* * *

 

“Posso entrare?” gli chiese il dottore in piedi davanti alla porta della sua camera.

Ma che…? Come l’aveva trovato e quanto aveva viaggiato per presentarsi lì?

“Dov’è Jack?” chiese invece Will, come se tutte le altre domande dipendessero da questa.

Quando il dottore rispose che era da solo, Will corrugò le sopracciglia. “Un altro dei suoi modi per farmi capire che non mi sta pedinando?” gli chiese.

“Esatto,” sorrise il dottore, “E ti ho anche portato la colazione, nel caso ti fosse rimasto qualche dubbio. Posso entrare?”

Will si rassegnò e gli lasciò libera l’entrata. La camera del motel era un buco, era anche un buco in disordine e malmesso. Al dottore quasi rimase la porta in mano nel tentare di richiuderla. Will si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.

“Bene, sono felice di constatare che non mi serbi rancore,” commentò l’uomo dirigendosi al tavolino di fronte alla finestra. Tirò fuori contenitori di plastica e thermos dalla borsa.

“Non esageri adesso, era fastidio e ne avevo tutti i diritti. A nessuno piace essere scandagliato.”

“Parli al passato, questo mi rincuora,” considerò il dottore, “Posso azzardarmi a chiederti di essere meno formale? Puoi darmi del _tu_ , Will?”

Will fece un cenno col capo, “E sia, Hannibal.”

“Siediti. Ti ho portato uova strapazzate e salsiccia, una colazione sana e proteica per cominciare la giornata,” lo invitò Hannibal.

“Hai… Cucinato? A cosa devo l’onore? Neanche mio padre mi ha mai preparato la colazione…” Will non riuscì a trattenersi e ne assaggiò rapido una forchettata, aveva un profumo squisito e lui aveva una gran fame.

“Ho…Una passione innata per la cucina. E qualche torto da farmi perdonare,” ribatté il dottore.

Will rise, “Non dirlo ad alta voce, potrei approfittarmene.”

“Approfittane,” fu la pronta risposta dell’uomo e lo fissò finché Will non abbassò gli occhi.

Oh, ecco che tornava la sensazione di essere un gustoso frutto o uno squisito dessert. Ora che conosceva la passione di Hannibal per la cucina, poi, non si stupiva neanche tanto di quella sua prima impressione.

“Abbiamo una conoscenza in comune,” saltò su il dottore nel bel mezzo di uno scomodo silenzio. “Alana Bloom.”

Will annuì, “Non ho occasione di vederla spesso.”

“Io sì,” proseguì il dottore. “Ed è capitato che lei mi parlasse di te.”

Will appoggiò la forchetta sul piatto facendosi serio. “Ti ha parlato della sua…curiosità professionale nei miei confronti?”

“Già,” rispose Hannibal, “Quelle sono state le sue esatte parole. Poi mi ha raccontato di quello che fai, di come sei oggetto di speculazione all’interno dei circoli psichiatrici…”

Will sbuffò secco, un lato della bocca sollevato in un sorrisetto amaro che nascondeva profonda delusione. “È stata lei a dare il tuo nome a Jack. Con la speranza che finalmente tu metta chiarezza in tutta la vuota speculazione, magari con qualche risposta approfondita e definitiva su come funziona il mio cervello.”

“Non fraintendermi, forse lei nutre questa speranza, o Jack… Ma non io,” mormorò il dottore, abbandonando per un attimo la colazione e rivolgendogli tutta la sua attenzione. “Non avevo tempo per accettare altri pazienti né tantomeno per fare da consulente all’FBI. Ho acconsentito alle richieste di Jack solo perché ha fatto il tuo nome. E il mio interesse nei tuoi confronti non ha nulla di professionale. Anzi, direi che non ti voglio affatto come paziente.”

Will deglutì. Si grattò una mano sulla barba pungente di una guancia. “Come devo interpretare questa frase?” chiese ad Hannibal schiarendosi la gola subito dopo.

“Mi piaci e ti sto corteggiando?” disse chiaro Hannibal.

“E ti preoccupavi che ti avessi frainteso…” scherzò Will.

Hannibal rise e l’imbarazzo di Will toccò vette inaspettate. La nuova consapevolezza aggiungeva peso alla situazione. Il peso della responsabilità di quello che Will avrebbe detto e di come avrebbe agito da qui in poi. E il peso del fatto che il cuore di Will e il suo stomaco stavano facendo a gara a chi gli saliva in gola per primo.

“Quindi…” l’uomo riprese la parola, “Tanto per mantenerci su questa linea di franchezza… Devo desistere o posso continuare a corteggiarti?”

Hannibal stava guardando ora il suo piatto ora gli occhi di Will in un grazioso salticchiare che dava tanto l’idea dell’apprensione.

“Un…corteggiamento non prevede per forza l’essere ricambiati, magari non ti troverò così interessante,” si tutelò Will.

“Lo farai,” rispose l’uomo. Will si morsicò il labbro inferiore, sperando di non mostrare il tremolio nella bocca. Questo improvviso cambio di tono del dottore, da cordiale a risoluto, comunicava una forte motivazione.

E a quanto pareva la motivazione era Will.

“È interessante,” mormorò Will giochicchiando con il bordo del suo piatto, “Considerare le tue vere intenzioni a paragone con quelle di Jack. Mette il nostro primo incontro sotto una luce del tutto diversa.”

Hannibal gli versò una tazza di caffè dal thermos e ne versò una per sé. Will non mancò di registrare la gentilezza.

“Per il mio approccio non ortodosso? Sono giustificato. Ho approfittato dell’occasione che mi è stata offerta, sorvolando sulla professionalità. Sono stato il più sincero possibile, adesso,” bevve un sorso di caffè, si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia tenendo la tazza calda tra le mani.

“Cosa…? Perché ti interesso? Come mi vedi?” la curiosità di Will era troppo forte per dirsi di non esagerare con la richiesta di convalide da parte dell’uomo.

“Sei la mangusta da avere nei paraggi quando il serpente velenoso striscia vicino,” descrisse Hannibal, “E allo stesso tempo una fragile tazza di porcellana di uno dei più preziosi e raffinati servizi.”

Erano… Le parole più delicate mai sentite per rivolgersi a lui, che era abituato alla semplicità con cui la gente soleva apostrofarlo come malato di mente, e anche le più accurate. Il dottore sembrava avere abbracciato tutta la complessa natura di Will con la stessa rapidità con cui si preme un pulsante, ne aveva delineato la dualità con due immagini mentali perfette.

Will si sentì avvampare; quanto aveva riflettuto su di lui quest’uomo visto e conosciuto appena qualche giorno prima?

E quanto si stava ringraziando da solo per aver deciso che non era il caso di mandarlo a quel paese?

“Che cosa… Prevede il corteggiamento?” domandò Will tenendo gli occhi sul tavolo.

“Devo svelarmi in anticipo?” ribatté Hannibal divertito. “Oh, molto bene, dunque… Prendermi cura del tuo benessere mentale,” a questo Will sorrise, “Esaltare il tuo palato, magari dedicarti opere d’arte…”

La risata di Will riecheggiò per la piccola stanza.

Il dottore era uscito da un’altra epoca ed era molto intrigante con la sua sottile arroganza, la schiettezza disarmante e la faccia tosta di dirgli chiare e precise le sue intenzioni.

Era piacevole essere l’oggetto di tali attenzioni; ma era anche strano, affrettato, imprevisto, stravagante e così tanto sbagliato da essere giustissimo.

Squillò il cellulare proprio mentre Will aveva deciso di ingaggiare una gara di sguardi col dottore. Dovette alzarsi per rispondere.

“D’accordo, sì, non c’è problema,” disse Will e chiuse la telefonata. “Vuoi venire con me?” chiese subito ad Hannibal, “Era Jack, mi ha chiesto di precederlo coi controlli ad un cantiere. Niente di speciale.”

“Volentieri,” rispose Hannibal alzandosi. Iniziò a raccogliere i contenitori dal tavolo.

Will rimise il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni, adagiati sul letto, mentre seguiva ogni movimento delle mani dell’uomo. “Non c’è fretta…” bisbigliò non udito, poi si schiarì la gola.

Il dottore alzò il capo di scatto e si voltò, “Hai detto qualcosa?”

“Quanto…? Ehm… Quanto è previsto che duri un corteggiamento? Sai, non sono abituato…” disse Will avvicinandosi all’uomo. Si ricordava di essere in tenuta da notte, coperto da un misero paio di boxer e una maglietta, ma non gli sembrò un problema.

Hannibal l’aveva trascinato in modo rapido dal senso di disagio provato in ufficio per essere la solita creatura da studiare sotto il microscopio, all’elettrizzante senso di disagio che provava ora. L’imbarazzante consapevolezza di stare accettando senza riserve la situazione e, anzi, di stare apprezzando e incoraggiando il dottore.

Hannibal lo accarezzò con lo sguardo per qualche secondo, Will si sentì trasformato in una crème caramel sia per la consistenza che avevano assunto i suoi organi interni e le sue gambe, sia per il grado di appetito suscitato nel dottore.

“Neanch’io. Suggerisco quindi di lasciarci guidare dalla nostra indubbia spontaneità,” asserì il dottore.

“Indubbia,” convenne Will.

Hannibal allungò una mano e gli appoggiò il palmo su una guancia. Gli accarezzò lo zigomo col pollice, avvicinò il viso e lo baciò a fior di labbra all’angolo della bocca. Un bacio al tenue sapore di caffè, umido e delicato, senza nessuna pretesa. L’uomo rimase a fissarlo da quella brevissima distanza, leccandosi le labbra.

Will ricambiò con un tocco dalla stessa intensità, ma sulla bocca piena, coprendola tutta. Il primo contatto una bellissima esperienza che andava subito ripetuta. Senza variarla di molto, però.

“Per essere comparso nella mia vita qualche giorno fa,” sussurrò Will, “Di sicuro l’hai già notevolmente cambiata.”

“Non chiedevo di meglio,” rispose Hannibal, un altro fugace bacio a suggello della frase. “E considera che non ho neanche cominciato.”

“Devo… Vestirmi,” farfugliò Will indicando i pantaloni sul letto. Scosse la testa per l’idiozia della precisazione.

Si infilò i pantaloni e la camicia ritrovandosi gli occhi del dottore addosso in più di un’occasione e in ognuna di esse entrambi non trovarono altro da fare se non ridacchiare come due adolescenti.

Il viaggio in auto verso il cantiere non fu molto lungo. Will parlò poco e Hannibal non lo incitò a nuove discussioni a proposito dello strano inizio della loro conoscenza.

Will fermò la macchina, si voltò verso il dottore e gli chiese “Che ti ridi?” prima di aprire la portiera e scoppiare a ridere lui stesso.

 


End file.
